


A long day

by UsernamesAreCool32



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernamesAreCool32/pseuds/UsernamesAreCool32
Summary: Richard Ellis is back at Downton for work and has had quite a long day but he’s not complaining as Downton is where Thomas is.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A long day

The day had been long full with menial tasks done to please others without much of a thanks and Richard was looking for some love and affection and he knew a certain butler who probably felt the same.

Downstairs was quiet - it was late and every one had probably already gone up. He worried for a second he had missed Thomas that he had already gone up to bed but then he heard a long sigh coming from the office and smiled knowing he wasn’t too late.

Richard walked up to the door and knocked while pushing it open he was greeted by a stressed and tired look Thomas with books strewn all over the desk. “Long day?” Richard asked with a slight smile on his face. “You would not believe how much I’ve written today my hand is going to fall off” replied Thomas. “Hopefully not tonight” Richard said a glint in his eyes. “What do you mean Mr Ellis?” Questioned Thomas while getting up from his chair blushing lightly. “It would be a real shame” said Richard taking Thomas right hand into his own while looking as his think fingers then kissing the top of his knuckles. Thomas blushing more red and placed his gloved hand around Richards waist holding him lovingly. Richard gazed into Thomas’s dark blue eyes seeing the stress replaced by burning love.

It had been a while since their first kiss which had been cut short due to Richard having to leave but this time they were alone together and nothing could interrupt them. Thomas lent in and put his lips on Richard’s who gladly took them with much joy. He put his right hand round Thomas’s face and Thomas did the same to him while slowly pushing his tongue up to Richard’s lips like he was waiting to be invited in. Richard granted entry and they both made out with all the saved up passion from so many year spent hiding away their true feelings form the world around them.

Thomas left hand began to drift towards Richard’s belt buckle. A soft “may I?” Escaped Thomas’s lips between kisses with a quick “yes” in reply from Richard. Thomas slowly slipped his had down into Richard’s pants making him let out a short moan which was quickly silenced with a soft “shhh” from Thomas as he slipped his tongue back into Richard’s mouth. He began to shiver with pleasure as Thomas continued to rub downwards. Richard’s free hand was now wrapping around Thomas’s waist holding him even closer. 

Heat radiated from both men as they held each other closely. They get so little time together without others watching so they make the most of what they have. Thomas continued to rub as both men got hard. Richard reached his climax and with another kiss his moan was stifled by Thomas’s tongue. 

They stayed together in each other’s arms breathing heavily, calming down from their burst of adoration. Richard lent his head on Thomas’s shoulder facing into his neck. His breath tickled but it was also kind of soothing having someone who he loves hold him and truly love him back.

“We should head up” Richard mumbled, “We don’t want to look too tired in the morning.” “You always look handsome” replied Thomas. “Flirt” Richard teased. “I try”. They both laughed quietly eventually letting each other go. Richard straighten out Thomas’s lapels and put a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Come on” he said taking Thomas’s hand, not having to worry if any others saw them.

Richard slowly lead them up to the bedrooms. Everyone else was soundly asleep and had been for a while. “Parting is such sweet sorrow” Richard whispered standing in the corridor between Thomas’s door and the door to the room he had been given for his stay. “Well one night together wouldn’t hurt would it” replied Thomas entering his room and gesturing for Richard to follow. “It certainly wouldn’t Mr Barrow” said Richard closing the door behind them “it certainly wouldn’t”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic that I’ve actually posted properly so sorry it’s so short I hope it wasn’t too awful.
> 
> I’m planning on doing some more in the future so yay trying to be productive


End file.
